Do Not Fall In Love With Yourself
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Un anima récalcitrant. Deux doubles particulèrement tordus et imbus d'eux même. Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas possible de tomber amoureux de soi même ? Mary Hughes/Hughes, Label SPPS !
1. One and The Same

Hello ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.

J'ai craqué sur ce pairing, bien qu'il soit quelque peu tordu ^^'

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Pairing** : Hughes x Mary Hughes, et un peu d'Edo-Gerza. (un petit peu, hein. 8D)

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre. Et les autres devraient vite arriver :) Merci beaucoup à **Bymeha**, qui m'a bien aidée pour cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le commandant de la troisième unité des forces magiques royales d'Edolas arpentait les couloirs du palais de son pas éternellement assuré, un air guilleret sur le visage. Cette journée avait décidément été parfaitement satisfaisante. Il avait battu Sugarboy à plate couture lors des entraînements matinaux quotidiens de la garde, et il avait terminé ses tâches pour la journée.

Hughes replaça la mèche blanche qui lui tombait dans les yeux derrière son oreille. Cela ferait bientôt huit ans que le roi Faust avait été banni d'Edolas, et que son fils, Gerald, avait été nommé roi. La reconstruction de la capitale était presque achevée, et tout le peuple d'Edolas s'habituait doucement à son nouveau mode de vie, sans magie.

Enfin, tout le peuple, ou presque. Hughes n'avait rien contre Gerald, tant qu'il faisait correctement son travail de roi, il n'avait rien à dire. En revanche, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du commandant Knightwalker.

Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait après tout.

Alors qu'il traversait le grand hall du palais d'Edolas, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fut interpellé par l'un des gardes.

-Capitaine ! Nous venons de trouver une intruse, et...

Le commandant ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard, préférant continuer ses insouciantes rêveries. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, de gérer tous les fous qui tentaient de pénétrer le palais, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Non, vraiment, Hughes avait bien plus envie d'aller se moquer de Sugarboy.

-Emmenez la à Byro. Je suis occupé.

-Mais, je pense que vous devriez venir voir, c'est...

Hughes leva les yeux au ciel sans même s'arrêter.

-Excusez moi, je suis pressé.

-Attendez capitaine !

-Tss, vous voyez pas qu'il s'en fout ? Fichez lui la paix et dites moi où je suis nom d'un chien, qu'on en finisse !

-Exactement, écoutez l'intruse, elle a parfaitement rai-

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus fit volte face. Cette voix...elle avait quelque chose de famillier et d'inconnu à la fois. Un timbre aigu mais mesuré. Quelle voix séduisante, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il s'avança à pas rapides vers la troupe de gardes qui encerclaient "l'intruse", poussa sans ménagement celui qui l'empêchait de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, et en eut le souffle coupé.

Malgré l'expression furieuse qui déformait ses traits, la prisonnière avait un visage magnifique. Avec de drôles de sourcils en forme de flèches. Incroyablement cool ! Ses cheveux aubergine qui lui arrivaient aux épaules étaient barrés d'une mèche blanche. Ca aussi, c'était incroyablement cool.

Le commandant sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer furieusement. Mais qui était cette fille incroyablement jolie ?

Un intruse, certes.

L'intruse le regardait, interloquée. Et les gardes aussi d'ailleurs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il jeta un oeil à son reflet dans la glace. Non, il n'avait rien.

_Attends un peu_, pensa t-il en se tournant brusquement vers l'intruse.

Des cheveux aubergine. Avec une mèche blanche. Des sourcils en forme de flèches. Des yeux jaune foncé comme ceux d'un chat.

Dire que la première chose qui l'avait frappé dans son apparence était sa beauté...

-Incroyable. Absolument incroyable. murmura t-il.

Les deux homologues se jaugèrent de leurs deux regards à la couleur jaune foncée identique.

C'était impossible.

L'un des gardes brisa cet instant en lançant d'un air presque insolent :

-Devons nous toujours emmener l'intruse au chef d'état major ?

Hughes se ressaisit aussitôt.

-Absolument pas. Merci beaucoup, bon travail, vous pouvez disposer.

Les gardes s'entre-regardèrent.

-Mais, commandant, vous êtes sûrs que...

Hughes les congédia d'un geste impatient. Ils lâchèrent la jeune fille qui était le portrait craché de leur commandant, avant de s'empresser de disparaître.

-Bon, viens avec moi. lui dit-il.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je te suivrais ? lui demanda l'intruse en croisant les bras.

Hughes fronça les sourcils. Avant de reprendre son sourire. Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait.

-Euh. Parce que sinon, les gardes vont revenir te chercher ? tenta t-il.

-Mouais. Et d'abord t'es qui ?

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette conversation au milieu du hall ?

-Je m'en fous.

De mieux en mieux.

-Hé ben pas moi. Erza va encore me crier dessus, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il la pris fermement par le bras et l'entraîna vers les couloirs qu'il venait de quitter.

Elle ne protesta pas, et se laissa traîner jusqu'au bureau de Hughes, ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes devant le palais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte où une plaque dorée indiquait "Commandant de la Troisième Unité des Forces Magiques Royales d'Edolas."

Hughes la déverouilla, et fit signe à sa jumelle d'entrer.

-Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques où je suis ? interrogea t-elle lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte.

-Mais bien sûr. répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu te trouves actuellement au palais royal d'Edolas.

-Jamais entendu parler. Et tu es ?

-Incroyable. Mais tu peux m'appeller Hughes.

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué.

-C'est une blague ?

-Oui, enfin, non, mais...

-Attends un peu. Tu exactement la même tête que moi, tu t'appelles Hughes...et tu fais des blagues complètement pourries.

Hughes croisa les bras, vexé.

-Bon, j'ai répondu à tes questions, maintenant je peux savoir qui tu es ?

-Mary Hughes, répondit elle avec un sourire cynique.

Les yeux de Hughes s'écarquillèrent.

-Sérieusement ? INCROYABLE ! Donc...ça veut dire que tu viens d'Earthland !

-De Fiore, plus exactement.

-Donc en fait, tu est moi !

-Eh ouais, on dirait bien. soupira t-elle.

-INCROYABLE !

-Bon, ça t'ennuierais d'arrêter de cri-

Hughes lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant brusquement sur les lèvres. Les joues de Mary Hughes se teintèrent de rouge. Passé l'étonnement, elle s'empressa de l'envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plus précisement, sur une étagère où se trouvaient des livres qui dégringolèrent sur lui.

-Ghihihi, c'était incroyable ! iNCROYABLEMENT INCROYABLE. gémit-il, enseveli sous une pile de livres.

-T'es complètement fou, cracha t-elle.

Mary Hughes passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Non pas que ça ait été si désagréable que ça, mais c'était vraiment trop étrange. Les lèvres de Hughes avaient exactement le même goût que les siennes.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hughes émergea du tas de livres.

-Ben pour voir ce que ça faisait de s'embrasser soi même, cette question !

Son double lui lança un regard haineux.

-Vraiment ? Eh ben je vais t'apprendre ce que ça fait de se faire mettre une raclée par soi-même. J'te garantis que ça va être incroyable.

Il allait le lui payer cher, oh que oui.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu viens d'Earthland ?

Le roi d'Edolas était assis au bout de la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la sale de réunion du palais d'Edolas. Adossée au mur, le commandant Knightwalker fixait Mary Hughes d'un air méfiant. La dernière fois que des Earthlandiens avaient mis les pieds à Edolas, les animas étaient encore ouverts. Or, à l'heure qu'il était, ils avaient tous étés détruits par le roi lui même.

Le seul homme capable de rouvrir un anima gouvernait Edolas depuis presque un an. Alors, soit cette fille mentait, soit elle allait se faire une joie de dire sa façon de penser à Gerald, Roi d'Edolas ou pas.

Sugarboy était assis à la droite de Mary, et avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son hilarité. Il fallait dire que la tête que tirait son camarade, assis en face de lui, était des plus drôles.

Hughes jeta un regard noir au blond. Une jolie trace rouge zébrait sa joue droite encore douloureuse. Décidément, son double avait un sacré caractère.

-Oui, répondit-elle non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Hughes. Et je pense que mes deux compagnons, Sugarboy et Coco ont également atterri ici.

Coco, qui écrivait son rapport, assise à l'autre bout de la table, leva instantanément la tête. Elle échangea un regard stupéfait avec Sugarboy.

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama Sugarboy. A quoi je ressemble sur Earthland ?

-Ca suffit, intervint Erza. Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ?

-Aucune idée. J'étais en mission avec eux et il y a eu un espèce de tourbillon, et puis je me suis retrouvée ici.

-Accessoirement en plein milieu de la salle de garde, ce qui a provoqué un sacré raffut, ajouta Sugarboy.

-Ca signifie que quelque part, un anima est resté ouvert. déclara Gerald.

Les deux mains croisées sous son menton, le roi semblait pensif.

-C'est impossible, votre majesté. intervint Knightwalker en serrant les dents, ils ont tous été détruits.

-Il faut croire que non, trancha Mary avec mauvaise humeur. Peu importe comment, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de retrouver les deux autres crétins et de rentrer chez moi.

-Bien sûr que si, ça importe ! Si un anima est resté actif, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques pour notre monde ! s'énerva la capitaine.

Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Du calme les filles. intervint Hughes pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

-Toi, la ferme ! s'exclamèrent elles d'une même voix.

Hughes se renfrogna et replongea aussitôt dans son mutisme.

-Capitaine Knightwalker, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmer, tempéra le roi.

Erza jeta un dernier regard noir à Mary Hughes, avant de grommeller un "A vos ordres Altesse" et de sortir de la pièce, dans un éclair de cheveux rouges sur lequel la porte se referma en claquant sèchement.

-Bien, soupira Gerald. Il faut régler cette affaire au plus vite. Commandants Hughes et Sugarboy, vous partirez à la recherche des compagnons de cette jeune fille dès demain.

Mary Hughes se leva d'un bond.

-Hors de question que je fasse équipe avec cet abruti ! déclara t-elle, butée.

-Pareil pour moi, votre majesté. Je tiens quand même un minimum à la vie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin ? cria Sugarboy, exaspéré de ne rien comprendre.

-Rien qui te concerne ! lui cria Mary.

-ASSEZ ! hurla le roi en frappant la table du poing.

Les trois se turent, stupéfaits de voir le roi sortir ainsi de ses gonds.

Il se trouvait que Gerald avait eu une journée éreintante, et qu'il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de conneries.

-Ecoutez moi bien. Vous allez retrouver ces deux Earthlandiens _ensemble _et sans faire d'histoires, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? acheva t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Bien, votre Altesse. soupira Hughes.

-Parfait. Maintenant, vous allez conduire notre invitée dans ses appartements provisoires. Amenez la dans les anciens quartiers du commandant Panther Lily.

Sugarboy et Hughes échangèrent un regard intrigué. Cette chambre était restée telle quelle depuis presque un an.

-Cette chambre a toujours été occupée par un Earthlandien, expliqua le roi, la nostalgie voilant son regard. Je suppose qu'il est normal que cela continue.

Il y eut un silence. Ils regrettaient tous Panther Lily et sa force silencieuse.

Sa manière de dire à Hughes et Sugarboy de la fermer, d'être capable de calmer Erza, même dans ses mauvais jours, et de réconforter Coco quand le roi Faust lui criait dessus.

Enfin, tous sauf la bleue, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils tiraient tous une tête d'enterrement. Ce chat contre qui elle avait combattu était donc l'ami de son double, et des doubles de ses deux camarades ? Elle imaginait mal le chat noir diriger une unité magique, si il ne pouvait tenir sa transformation uniquement pour un temps limité. Et puis de toute manière, elle s'en foutait complètement.

-Comme vous voulez, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de poils de chat partout dans sa chambre. déclara t-elle, histoire de les faire sortir de leur transe nostalgique.

Le roi haussa un sourcil. Coco lui lança un regard choqué. Sugarboy leva les yeux au ciel et Hughes secoua la tête, dépité. Décidément, cette mission promettait d'être incroyablement compliquée.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Review ? :3

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt (j'espère 8D)

_Aeliheart974_


	2. Unbelievable

Hello ! Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre ^_^ J'espère que ça vous plaira (et que ça vous fera recracher votre dentifrice, hein **Bymeha** ? /PAN/)

Ecrire cette fanfiction m'éclate à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer...

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima T_T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mary Hughes fut réveillée par le son d'une trompette.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, hébétée. Qui était ce con qui faisait tout ce vacarme à quatre heures du matin ?

La bleue s'apprêtait à se rendormir en pestant, lorsque le musicien en herbe recommença son odieux tintamarre.

Ni une, ni deux, la mage se leva d'un bond, traversa la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Les couloirs du palais étaient encore sombres à cette heure ci, et elle se précipita à la fenêtre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

De là, elle avait une vue plongeante sur la cour du bâtiment de la garde. Un genre de troubadour se tenait en plein milieu, et soufflait de toutes ses forces dans une trompette bleue.

-FERME LA ! hurla t-elle.

Le jeune garçon s'interrompit aussitôt et leva la tête, intrigué. Qui pouvait donc bien interrompre le clairon matinal de la garde ?

Lorsqu'il aperçut la mage aux cheveux bleus, il plissa les yeux. Le commandant Hughes ? C'était insolite de le trouver debout à cette heure ci. Il mettait d'ordinaire une heure de plus que les autres à se lever, ce qui lui valait de se faire réprimander chaque matin par le Capitaine Knightwalker.

Le jeune soldat se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. C'était son deuxième jour de réveil. Dans le code de la garde, il était écrit qu'il devait sonner le clairon, quoi qu'il arrive, mais Hughes était quand même le capitaine de la troisième unité des forces magiques…

Il décida de le sonner quand même. Alors qu'il entamait sa série de notes aigües pour la troisième fois, Mary Hughes s'égosilla :

-MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE LE SINGE AVEC SON COLLANT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE TE-

Elle aurait sans doute continué de manière un peu plus vulgaire si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas plaqué ses deux mains sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

-Hé ben, t'es chiante dès le matin…commenta Hughes.

-Lâche moi, où j'te jure que je t'assomme avec la trompette de l'autre débile !

Le bleu sourit devant la menace et la lâcha.

-Calme toi. Il ne fait que sonner le réveil de la garde.

-Pas mon problème. Il me casse les oreilles.

-Hughes ! cria quelqu'un qui marchait à pas rapides dans le couloir.

Byro avançait vers lui de sa démarche dégingandée. Il était encore en robe de chambre, et visiblement, Mary n'étais pas la seule à s'être levée du mauvais pied.

-C'est toi qui terrorise le nouveau sonneur ? Il a dit que tu lui avait hurlé dessus, et il s'est évanoui après m'avoir dit qu'il voyait double. Est-tu tombé sur la tête ?! s'exclama le chef d'Etat Major.

-Mais non, c'est elle ! dit-il en pointant son double du doigt, derrière son épaule.

-De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y a personne !

Hughes se retourna. Son double avait disparu.

-Je vais la tuer.

-HUGHES ! REVIENS ICI ! hurla Byro en voyant le commandant courir dans la direction opposée.

Il retrouva son double quelques minutes plus tard. La bleue marchait tranquillement vers le réfectoire, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Elle sourit en voyant son homologue arriver, essoufflé dans sa direction.

-Tu t'es déjà débarrassé de l'autre ?

Cette fille allait le rendre dingue.

-Fidèle à lui même, le Byro, continua t-elle.

-Tu connais le Byro d'Earthland ? s'étonna Hughes.

-Ha, un peu que je le connais. Je bossais pour lui.

-Et…il est pareil ?

-Le même caractère d'empêcheur de tourner en rond avec les cheveux en plus et la taille de nain en moins.

Hughes s'esclaffa.

-Incroyable ! J'arrive pas à imaginer Byro plus grand que Coco !

-Hé Hughes ! cria une autre voix.

-Pitié, supplia t-il, dis moi que t'as pas eu le temps de faire d'autres conneries…

Heureusement pour le bleu, ce n'était que Sugarboy.

-Alors, bien réveillé ?

-Par pitié, cesse de me parler de réveil.

Le blond lui lança un regard perplexe. C'était lui, où il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que racontait son ami depuis que cette fille était arrivée ?

Quand les deux bleus lui expliquèrent, il failli s'étouffer de rire. Cette fille était une vraie cinglée.

La conversation dura jusqu'au moment où ils s'assirent à la table des commandants. Les soldats dévisageaient la bleue avec curiosité.

-Drôles de coutumes dans votre pays. continuait-elle.

-C'est pas une coutume, on est des soldats ! rétorqua Sugarboy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ca justifie le fait de se lever à cette heure ci ? interrogea t-elle en parlant la bouche pleine.

-Mais en fait, t'es encore pire que Hughes ! s'exclama t-il en reposant brusquement sa cuillère sur la table, découragé.

-Répète ça, que je te montre qui c'est le pire. grinça celui ci en levant la tête.

-LA FERME ! hurla Knightwalker qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle lorsque la capitaine aux cheveux écarlates passa entre les tables, le bruit de ses bottes métalliques se répercutant contre la pierre. Les bavardages des soldats reprirent peu à peu quand elle s'attabla avec ses compagnons.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Erza, commenta Sugarboy avec ironie.

La jeune fille en armure l'ignora et se tourna vers les deux bleus.

-Vous deux, j'espère que vous allez vous calmer. J'ai pas que ça à faire d'écouter Byro se plaindre dès le matin !

-Il se plaindrait l'après midi si vous vous leviez moins tôt.

Erza lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est de bonne humeur en plus la capitaine !

Sugarboy écrasa le pied de Mary, qui lui tira la langue en retour.

_Cette fille est suicidaire_, pensa Hughes.

Les grandes portes de la cafétéria de la garde s'ouvrirent. Mary ne daigna lever la tête de son assiette qu'au moment où tous les soldats se levèrent au passage d'une tête bleue dans l'allée. Tiens, le roi.

Le jeune homme traversait les rangées de tables de son pas tranquille et élégant, faisant signe aux soldats de se rasseoir, d'un geste presque gêné de la marche était accompagnée d'un silence respectueux, bien différent de celui qui était accordé au capitaine Knightwalker, laquelle inspirait plus d'admiration et de crainte que de respect.

-Tu comptes te lever ? interrogea Sugarboy, d'un air pincé.

-Tu comptes me laisser finir mon assiette en paix ?

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda le roi, une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Salut Altesse. Mais bien entendu, prenez place. Regardez, il y a une chaise libre à côté du capitaine Knightwalker.

A ce moment là, Erza eut une brusque envie de revenir à l'époque médiévale, où un tel langage était considéré comme une offense suprême à la royauté. Elle s'imagina brièvement la tête de la bleue plantée au bout d'une pique qu'elle se ferait une joie de brandir dans toute la ville.

Elle se contenta finalement de la fusiller du regard, à moitié apaisée par ses rêveries fort réjouissantes. Heureusement pour eux, elle ne vit pas Hughes et Sugarboy se mordre le joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Que nous vaut cet honneur ? interrogea la capitaine.

-Eh bien, étant donné que je ne pourrais assister à la réunion de ce matin, je souhaiterais discuter de certaines choses avec vous.

-Mary Hughes fit l'effort de finir sa bouchée de poulet avant de dire :

-Ah. De quoi ?

-Sur Earthland, as tu rencontré des mages faisant partie d'une guilde nommée Fairy Tail ?

La bleue se raidit. Tu parles qu'elle les avait rencontré. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie des blessures qu'elle avait encaissées lors de son combat contre Mirajane.

-Plus ou moins, marmonna t-elle.

-Et, demanda le roi, soucieux d'en savoir plus, comment est-ce qu'ils se portaient ?

Mary eut un rire sinistre.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ils vont très bien. Fairy Tail est la première guilde de Fiore à l'heure qu'il est. Ils n'ont pas tardé à remonter la pente.

Elle soupira, avant de conclure avec un sourire :

-Ces gars là sont fous. Complètement cinglés, mais bien plus forts que tous les autres. Je pense qu'aucune guilde n'est comparable à Fairy Tail.

Hughes et Sugarboy acquiescèrent en silence. Ils regrettaient ce qu'ils avaient fait aux mages de Fairy Tail, tout comme Mary.

-Qu'entends tu par "remonter la pente ?" voulut savoir Gerald.

Mary Hughes leur expliqua tout. Les évènements de l'île Tenrou, leur retour miraculeux sept ans plus tard, leur première rencontre, quand, manipulée par les Oracion Seis, elle avait attaqué les mages aux côtés des autres légionnaires de l'église de Zentopia, leur défaite. Elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. La bleu regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais ça ne les regardait pas. Elle termina son récit avec la victoire de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

Erza faisait mine de se désintéresser totalement de la conversation, tandis que Hughes et Sugarboy racontaient à Mary leur propres défaites face à Fairy Tail.

-Enfin. C'était à l'époque où il y avait encore de la magie ici, chuchota Hughes.

-Tu peux parler normalement, Hughes, il n'y a plus personne. dit le blond.

En effet, cela faisait un moment qu'ils parlaient, et la salle s'était peu à peu vidée.

-Et quelle sorte de magie tu utilisais à cette époque ? demanda Mary à son double, en cachant mal son intérêt.

-Une magie de commandement, répondit-il.

-Alors là, je t'assure qu'il ne fallait pas mettre les pieds dans son parc d'attractions si tu t'étais moqué de lui avant de venir, ajouta Sugarboy.

-Il parle en connaisseur. railla Hughes.

-J'utilise ce genre de magie sur Earthland. annonça la bleue.

-Tu contrôles les objets ? s'étonna Gerald.

-Non, la magie de mes adversaires. Ce serait inefficace ici, vu qu'il n'y a plus de magie.

-Effectivement, soupira le roi. Ce type de pouvoir doit être redoutable sur Earthland.

-En gros, bienvenue au club ma vielle ! s'esclaffa Hughes en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire cracher son poulet sur Erza.

Mis a part une tentative de meutre sur la personne du bleu, le petit déjeuner put finir à peu près paisiblement. Gerald s'excusa avant de s'éclipser et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois en salle de réunion.

Comme prévu, ce fut Byro, et non le roi qui leur exposa leur plan. Il déroula une carte du Royaume, non sans avoir grommelé quelques arrières pensées en jetant un regard noir aux deux Hughes.

-L'emplacement approximatif de l'anima se trouve quelque part par là.

Il posa son doigt sur un relief de la carte qui ressemblait à une plaine.

-Il serait aussi près de la cité Royale ? s'étonna Sugarboy.

-C'est pire que ce que je pensais. déclara Knightwalker. Il faut fermer cet anima au plus vite.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'on est censés retrouver les deux autres Earthlandiens aussi vite ? demanda Hughes.

-Peu importe. Vous avez la journée pour les trouver. Le roi doit a tout prix fermer cet anima demain.

-Et si ils ne les trouvent pas ? interrogea timidement Coco, qui prenait toujours des notes.

-Eh bien ce sera tant pis. déclara t-elle. On ne peut pas faire courir ce risque à notre royaume.

Cela faisait presque huit ans que la paix était revenue. Que tout allait à peu près bien à Edolas.

Plus de guildes clandestines.

Plus de cristaux lacrimas.

Et surtout, plus de magie.

Le peuple avait mis du temps à s'habituer à l'absence de celle ci.

Cette fille ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça et bouleverser tout ce qu'elle et les autres avaient bâti.

C'était définitivement hors de question.

-Non mais, tu-

Mary Hughes s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser à Erza, la voix tremblante de colère, lorsque son double lui pris la main.

Pas comme deux amis se prennent la main, d'une manière chaleureuse, pour se rappeler qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Pas comme deux amoureux se tiennent par la main, les doigts entrelacés, en un geste tendre.

Non, juste une pression de ses doigts sur les siens, simplement pour lui demander silencieusement de se calmer.

Il s'attendait plus où moins à se prendre un coup de pied, mais au lieu de ça, la bleue serra les dents, retira sa main et déclara :

-On les trouveras.

Byro reprit donc ses explications, ignorant que seules Erza et Coco l'écoutaient.

Hughes s'étonnait de la réaction de son double, une expression indéchiffrable

Celle ci était préoccupée par ses amis, et avait a peine fait attention à lui.

Et enfin, Sugarboy dévisageait son ami d'un air inquiet.

-Donc, les amis de Mary devraient se trouver chacun à un côté opposé de la ville ? récapitula Coco.

-C'est ça. Vous allez devoir vous séparer pour gagner du temps. acquiesça le Chef d'Etat Major.

-Hein ? s'exclama Sugarboy, en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Hughes et Sugarboy, vous chercherez dans la partie Est de la ville.

-Mary Hughes, Coco, vous chercherez à l'Ouest.

-Moi aussi ? s'étonna la brune.

-Attendez Byro, l'interrompit Erza. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, de mon côté ?

-Le roi a estimé que vous seriez plus utile ici qu'avec eux.

-Ah vraiment ? Il pense que Coco leur sera d'une plus grande aide ?

La jeune fille fit semblant de ne pas se vexer, et gribouilla frénétiquement sur son parchemin.

-Personellement, je préfère faire équipe avec elle qu'avec Porte de Prison en Chef, fit remarquer Mary,

-Voyez vous, Capitaine Knightwalker, Son Altesse m'a clairement expliqué qu'il serait plus facile à Coco et Sugarboy de trouver leurs doubles. Vous les escorterez naturellement demain jusqu'à l'anima, et à ce moment là, Sa Majesté les renverra chez eux et fermera définitivement le dernier anima.

-Je t'en foutrais moi de l'escorte. grinça t-elle.

La capitaine tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce à pas furieux. Elle en oublia même de claquer la porte. Ca allait faire mal. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le roi ait un héritier….

-Inutile de noter ça, Coco. précisa Sugarboy.

_Incroyablement compliqué_, tu parles. soupira Hughes intérieurement.

* * *

Et voilààà. Review ?

Merci beaucoup à Bymeha qui m'a bien aidée pour ce chapitre !

Merci à vous aussi d'avoir lu, et à bientôt ?

_Aeliheart974_


	3. Uptown Get Around

Hello !

Bon, ben voilà le chapitre trois. (je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le 4, donc patientez un petit peu n_n)

C'est marrant, cette fic s'écrit presque toute seule (elle me défoule, pas comme quand j'écris sur Mr Cheney le muet)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

**Rating :** K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mary Hughes et Coco arpentaient les rues pavées de la capitale royale depuis une petite heure. La bleue avait du mal à suivre la jeune fille, qui progressait par petits sauts rapides.

-Coco, va…moins…vite ! haleta t-elle.

Le brune se retourna.

-Désolée. Mais il faut se dépêcher, non ?

-Ouais, ouais. N'empêche que tu vas trop vite.

Coco s'arrêta, hésita un petit moment, penchée sur la pointe des pieds, et demanda finalement à Mary Hughes :

-Euh, comment est la moi d'Earthland ?

La bleue lui sourit.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup, même si elle est vachement moins timide. Elle court partout aussi, et sa magie est basée sur les performances sportives.

Coco l'écoutait, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est vrai ? C'est super !

-Incroyable, ouais.

La brune lui fit un drôle de sourire avant de lui tourner le dos pour pouffer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-elle en haussant un de ses sourcils en forme de flèche.

-Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Hughes, avoua t-elle.

Mary Hughes leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, vraiment ? Merci du compliment…grommela t-elle.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas ? voulut savoir Coco.

Mary se sentit rougir. Non, elle n'allait pas raconter à ça à Coco. Ni à personne d'autre. Hors de question.

-Il m'énerve, lâcha t-elle. Parfois j'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi. Il est tellement…désinvolte.

-Ca dépend des situations, crois moi. affirma la brune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? interrogea Mary. Coco avait piqué sa curiosité.

-Quand quelque chose qui est important pour lui est menacé, il n'est pas du tout le même.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est capable d'être sérieux ?

-Mais oui ! C'est comme toi, tu vois que tu peux être gentille, même si on dirait que tu détestes tout le monde.

-Attends un peu que je te tire les oreilles, tu vas voir à quel point je suis gentille.

Coco eut des sueurs froides devant l'air diabolique de Mary. Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, elle avait réussi à l'attendrir. La preuve, elle lui avait même souri. La bleue songea que, étant proche de son homologue, elle ne pouvait probablement pas s'empêcher d'être gentille avec elle.

-Euh, d'après le plan de Byro, elle devrait être dans les parages.

-Il est marrant le chauve, mais depuis hier soir, excitée comme elle est, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit restée sur place toute la nuit. Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il est, elle est déjà-

-Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne vous connais pas !

-Enfin, Coco, tu nous a apporté une lettre officielle la semaine dernière !

-Ne soyez pas aussi familiers avec moi, laissez moi tranquille !

-Par là, s'exclama Mary, qui aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Coco se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de personnes, probablement des bourgeois au vu de vêtements encombrants qu'ils portaient et au ton pincé qu'ils employaient. La bleu s'appêtait à courir à sa rencontre, mais la Coco d'Edolas la retint par le bras.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Mary-san.

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Les habitants ne doivent pas savoir pour l'anima ! Ce serait catastrophique ! Et même s'ils seraient probablement incapables de faire le lien, ils vont se poser des questions, et..

-Et Erza va rager, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-J'ai peut être une idée, mais ça ne pas te plaire.

-Dis toujours, grinça t-elle, méfiante.

* * *

-Comment ça, bizarre ? Tu délires mon vieux ! s'exclama Hughes

-Non, je t'assure que t'es bizarre ! insista Sugarboy.

Le bleu passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas se comporter comme d'habitude, si ? Certes, la présence de Mary le pertrurbais, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais de là à changer de comportement...

-Pourquoi je serais bizarre d'abord ? se demanda t-il à voix haute.

Sugarboy regarda longuement son ami et soupira.

-Tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, par hasard ?

-Qui ça, Mary ? Mec, je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais c'était de la bonne ! C'est incroyable !

Voyant que son camarade ne répliquait pas,

-Le seul qui délire ici c'est toi, Hughes.

-Pourtant tu viens d'insinuer que je suis amoureux de moi même !

-Tordu comme tu es, ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Hughes ne répondit pas. Il avait effectivement un sérieux faible pour son double. Mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Cette fille était quand même lui ! Dans un autre monde, certes, mais au fond, ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ! Trop étrange, presque malsain. Trop_ incroyable_, même pour lui.

-SPICY !

-Pourquoi tu cries ? demanda Hughes à Sugarboy.

-J'ai rien dit ! protesta celui ci.

Les deux camarades échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas de course vers la source de la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Deux hommes passèrent en trombe devant eux.

-Halte là ! Arrêtez vous ! leur ordonna Sugarboy.

-Commandant Hughes ! s'écria celui qui se faisait poursuivre.

-OOh, Spicy ! Enfin une vision enchanteresse dans ce monde si étrange ! s'exclamait le Sugarboy d'Earthland.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est moi ? s'écria Sugarboy. On dirait un espèce de chanteur de disco ! Il est bien trop ringard !

Le Sugarboy d'Earthland ressemblait à peu près à son homologue, sauf qu'il arborait une drôle de coiffure en forme de banane. Il était vêtu d'un excentrique costume à franges, et portait une paire de lunettes noires.

-Allons, allons. l'encouragea Hughes, qui se retenait a peine d'éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de son ami.

-Oui, ben au moins c'est un mec, pas de risque que je tombe amoureux de lui MOI. grinça t-il.

-SPICYYYYYYYYYY. Je t'aime encore plus quand tu me repousses, Grey !

-Vous êtes un vrai malade, laissez moi !

-Tu disais ? railla Hughes. Apparemment, ton ami ne fait pas de différence, cesse donc d'être aussi sexiste mon vieux.

-LA FERME.

-SPICY ! Qui est ce gars qui ressemble à Mary Hughes ? se demanda à haute voix le blond, qui semblait remarquer la présence des commandants pour la première fois.

-Mais j'en sais rien, c'est le commandant de l'une des unités des forces royales. Et maintenant, pour la dernière fois, lâchez moi.

-Grey Soluge ? interrogea Sugarboy.

-Mais qui est-tu ? lui demanda son homologue.

-Je suis toi. Enfin, il paraît. Bref. Mr Soluge, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser, nous allons ramener cet homme avec nous.

-Tant mieux, aurevoir ! leur cria t-il avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Comment pouvait on laisser de tels fous furieux en liberté ? se demanda le brun.

Sugarboy et Hughes retirent le Sugarboy d'Earthland tandis qu'il regardait Grey s'enfuir au loin en poussant un hurlement de désespoir.

-T'es quand même trop bruyant mec.

-Ce type n'est pas moi.

-Je suis toujours là je vous signale !

-Bon, toi, viens avec nous. dit Hughes en s'adressant au Sugarboy d'Earthland.

Celui ci haussa les sourcils et lança d'un air méfiant :

-Et pourquoi je vous suivrais ?

Le bleu émit un soupir agacé.

-Rha, mais vous êtes tous pareil, c'est pas possible ! Même quand on a la même tête que vous, vous continuez à vous méfier ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera le jour où vous rencontrerez Erza !

-Tu parles comme Mary en plus ! Pourquoi t'es un mec ?

-Je déteste déjà ce gars. grommela Hughes

-Bon, écoute, on est un peu pressés là. Ta copine Mary Hughes nous a demandés de venir te chercher. Tu nous suis et on t'expliques en chemin ?

-Hm,Hm. fit le blond en se grattant le menton. Votre odeur est épicée. Venez vous d'un autre monde ?

Sugarboy le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Hughes répondit :

-Ah non, tu n'y est pas du tout. C'est Sugarboy et ses gaz. Fais comme moi et respire par la bouche.

-T'as fini de dire des conneries ?! s'écria le concerné.

-Vous êtes louches. Hors de question que je vous suive. déclara le Sugarboy d'Earthland.

Hughes lança un regard meurtrier à ce dernier. Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, non mais sans blague. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, de chercher un abruti dans toute la ville, après s'être fait réveiller en fanfare, poursuivre par une furie dans le réfectoire, et avoir écouté Sugarboy dire des choses insensées. Ces Earthlands étaient tous aussi casse-pieds où c'était lui ? Sûrement le stress.

-Oh et puis merde Sugarboy, on l'embarque, que ça lui plaise ou non.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Sans tenir compte des protestations de ce dernier, Hughes et Sugarboy l'empoignèrent et l'entraînèrent avec eux.

-On passe par les sous-terrains, ça sera plus discret.

-Nooon, j'ai horreur des sous sols, je suis claustrophobe ! beugla Sugarboy. A l'attaque mes chiens !

Bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit.

-N'y penses même pas, ça ne servira à rien.

-Eh ouais, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, tu viens de te faire attraper par deux non-mages ! claironna Hughes.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de casser les pieds des gens.

* * *

-T'en a encore d'autres, des idées comme celle là ? râlait Mary Hughes. Ça marchera jamais !

-Mais si ! Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau ! lui assura Coco.

La bleue s'observa une énième fois dans la vitrine du magasin derrière lequel elle et Coco se cachaient.

-Incroyable, commenta t-elle en secouant la tête. Même l'autre abruti n'a pas l'air aussi ridicule.

-Allez, l'encouragea Coco. Vas-y avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'elle n'est pas moi !

-Elle a intérêt à me rendre la pareille, dire que je vais me prendre la honte de ma vie à cause de-

Coco la poussa sans ménagement dans la rue.

-Halte là ! cria t-elle en brandissant sa lance, Faites place, j'arrive !

Planquée derrière le mur, Coco se donna une claque dans la figure.

Les bourgeois qui entouraient son homologue d'Earthland regardèrent Mary arriver, stupéfait.

En effet, ce spectacle était assez insolite. Mary portait un uniforme de soldat d'Edolas (volé précédemment à un garde qui effectuait sa ronde) et s'était attaché les cheveux, si bien qu'avec son heaume, il était difficile de deviner que c'était une fille.

-Bien le bonjour, brave gens ! lança t-elle en prenant une voix enrouée.

-Commandant Hughes ? s'étonna l'un des bourgeois, un petit homme moustachu.

-Lui même en personne. répondit Mary. Pardonnez moi, je suis souffrant, je crains d'avoir attrapé la fièvre du dindon.

-Quel drôle d'accoutrement ! commenta un autre, plus grand et arborant une longue barbe blanche. Vous êtes habillé comme un jeune légionnaire.

-Auriez vous été démis de vos fonctions de commandant ? voulut savoir une femme aux anglaises blondes, espérant mettre la main sur un scandale.

-Que nenni ! affirma t-elle. Je me déplaçais incognito. Une mission top secrète.

-Mary Hughes ! s'écria Coco, qui avait enfin réussi à émerger du groupe. Qui sont ces gens ? Et qu'est-ce que..

La bleue la prit par les épaules et dit à toute vitesse :

-Veuillez m'excuser, gentes damoiselles et damoizeaus, mais cette demoiselle a grand besoin d'être vue par un apothicaire, un grand mal lui est tombé sur la tête.

Derrière le bâtiment, la Coco d'Edolas se retenait de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

Lorsque Mary accourut enfin avec son double, elle en soupira de soulagement.

-Bonjour ! dit-elle à son double en s'inclinant.

-Là, va falloir que tu m'expliques, Mary Hughes.

-Effectivement. Mais point maintenant, nous sommes pressés par le temps. aquiesca t-elle.

-Mais, Mary Hughes ! se lamenta la Coco d'Edolas. Où penses-tu avoir mis les pieds ? Personne ne parle comme ça ici !

-Ah oui ? Et la Capitaine Porte De Prison En Chef ? Elle parle comme ça juste pour le plaisir ?

-Erza est commandante, c'est normal qu'elle parle comme ça à ses soldats ! Enfin. Peu importe, soupira t-elle. Rentrons au palais.

-Je dirais même plus, regagnons prestement le-

-MARY, soupira Coco, en lançant un regard fatigué à la bleue.

Tiens, son double tirait une drôle de tête. Il faudrait songer à lui expliquer la situation, au fait.

_Ce pays est un incroyable royaume de fou_s, pensa Mary.

* * *

Je suis sceptique. Surtout par rapport au caractère de Sugarboy, m'enfin bon.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Review ?


	4. Makin' My Heart Spin

Hello ! En ce lundi 29 avril (selon mon agenda Fairy Tail, donc si je me trompe, allons joyeusement détruire l'usine d'agendas Kazé.), nous sommes la **St Hugues**, donc je poste mon chapitre, et bonne fête Hughes-sama ! *u*

Ca faisait un bail-je ne sais pas combien de temps d'ailleurs- que je n'avais pas avancé XD Allez, je me suis rattrapée, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres C: Hein ? Comment ça c'est pas une raison ? D'accord, d'accord. *se protège avec sa chaussette-bouclier*

Je remercie **Bymeha** parce qu'elle est toujours là pour lire mes chapitres, **Rouge Cendre** parce qu'elle est folle, et qu'elle me menace de noyade si je ne lui rends pas Hughes dans les plus brefs délais, **Iris JR** parce que j'adore son Edo-Gerza, **Baella** parce qu'elle trouve des moyens de pressions trop pratiques contre les psychopathes sadiques, **Hudgi Ny** parce qu'elle trouve des vidéos qui me font pleurer de rire, **Adelheid Pride** parce que ses interventions sont toujours épiques, **Spherebleue** parce que Welcome Back, Snake Tail !, et enfin, **Magi-chan**, parce qu'elle est adorable.

Donc voilà, je suis particulièrement inspirée pour cette fic en ce moment, et j'ose espérer que je posterais la suite rapidement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et merci à ceux qui reviewent (et même si vous commentez pas, je m'en fous, merci de me lire !)

* * *

**_Makin' My Heart Spin_**

Assis dans la salle de réunion -les pieds sur la table bien évidemment, parce que quand Erza n'est pas là, c'est la fête au village- Hughes lança sa vingt-neuvième boulette de papier sur la tête de Sugarboy. Le blond avait renoncé à les déloger de sa coiffure au bout de la onzième, d'après les notes de Hughes.

-Hughes, tu refais ça encore une fois, je t'en fais manger le double. dit-il en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser exploser sa mauvaise humeur.

-Le spécimen numéro un réagit agressivement au bout de vingt-neuf morceaux de papier. nota Hughes à voix haute.

Le bleu et les deux Sugarboy étaient assis dans la vaste pièce depuis déjà une heure et demie, et ils attendaient toujours Mary et Coco. Les deux blonds étaient assis en face d'Hughes, qui notait leurs réactions sur un parchemin depuis pratiquement une heure.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le spéci-

-Tais toi Sugarboy, tu n'as pas ma passion pour la science, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Celle là c'est la meilleure, s'esclaffa t-il, je peux savoir depuis quand tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'à cacher des croûtes de fromage dans les chaussettes de Byro ?

Hughes fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu est jaloux de mon génie, il n'a jamais deviné que c'était moi.

-Pfeu, ça peut s'arranger...

Hughes fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et lança une boulette de papier sur la tête du Sugarboy d'Earthland.

-Spicy ! s'écria t-il en jonglant avec le morceau de papier à l'aide de sa coiffure en forme de banane.

-Le spécimen numéro deux a visiblement plus le sens de l'humour que son homologue, nota le bleu.

Au bout de dix minutes de plus, Hughes se lassa de cette activité, et jeta un coup d'oeil désœuvré à la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Un rayon de soleil accrocha son regard vermeil, l'éblouissant passagèrement. Au dessus de la cité royale d'Edolas, le ciel bleu de ce milieu d'après midi était traversé par quelques nuages cotonneux dont la progression paresseuse ne suffisait pas à produire beaucoup d'ombre. Il devait faire chaud en ville.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ses obligations de commandant, au cas où il en aurait oublié une, mais non. Cet après midi promettait d'être fort oisif.

-Sugarbooooooy, qu'est-ce qu'elle font ? geignit t-il, en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Je n'en sais rien Hughes. soupira t-il.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles ont peut être eu un problème ? souleva le bleu, pensif.

-Mm, c'est peu probable. La ville est calme ces temps ci. De plus Coco connait tous les raccourcis par coeur. répondit Sugarboy. -Et Mary Hughes ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement ! renchérit son double.

-Tu m'étonnes...sourit le bleu.

Il renversa la tête en arrière, sa chaise appuyée en équilibre précaire contre l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière. Le drapeau d'Edolas était peint sur le plafond de la salle de réunion. Une banderole aux aspects moyenâgeux s'étendait en dessous, avec des inscriptions en latin que personne n'avait certainement jamais dû chercher à comprendre, mis à part Faust. Sûrement un truc du genre « Le roi est vieux, vilain et vaniteux, vive le roi » ou bien « Le lacrima c'est la vie »...Franchement, tout ça peint en bleu nuit. La prochaine fois il se chargerait lui même de la peinture.

Il pensait à une caricature du roi en train de leur crier de travailler, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Byro apparemment de bien méchante humeur -comme à son habitude-

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censés chercher le double de Sugarboy ? Et pour l'amour du ciel, enlève tes pieds de cette table Hughes !

-Laisse ce pauvre ciel tranquille et met des lunettes Byro, il est juste là. répondit évasivement Hughes avant de se replonger dans la passionnante contemplation du plafond.

-Quelle étrange créature, commenta le Sugarboy d'Earthland. Qui est-ce ?

Le mage d'Earthland s'était plutôt bien habitué à l'ambiance du château. Une fois les malentendus dissipés, il avait consenti à cesser de se battre en réclamant qu'on lui rende son Grey.

-Non mais-

-Cette _charmante_ créature est le chef d'Etat major d'Edolas. coupa Sugarboy.

-C'est également un casse pieds ronchon, marmonna Hughes entre ses dents.

Byro grommela quelques insanités dans sa barbe, avant d'ouvrir l'une des armoire qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Il retourna toutes les piles de parchemins, laissant parfois tomber des feuilles sur le sol dans sa frénésie de recherche.

-Bon, je vais faire un tour au parc d'attractions, moi. annonça Hughes en s'étirant.

Sugarboy haussa les épaules, habitué à l'incapacité de son camarade à rester en place

-Spicy ! Un parc d'attractions ! Je viens avec toi, double de Mary Hughes !

Le bleu haussa les sourcils.

-Si tu veux. Et mon nom, c'est Hughes.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, Hughes de son pas tranquille, et Sugarboy de son étrange démarche.

Sugarboy soupira, toujours assis dans la salle de réunion. Le menton calé entre ses paumes, le blond se demandait vaguement ce que pouvait bien chercher Byro. Il s'abstint néanmoins de le lui demander, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de l'aider.

Le petit homme finit par s'énerver, et referma l'armoire d'un revers rageur de la main. Il se tourna vers Sugarboy. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile s'était encore mis dans les cheveux ? Comme si sa coiffure n'était pas assez extravagante, il avait trouver le moyen de l'agrémenter de...morceaux de papier ?

Attendez...

Byro contourna la table à pas rapides, et s'arrêta devant le blond. Sans crier gare, il se mit à secouer sa tête pour faire tomber les boulettes de papier fichés dans ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend encore Byro ?! s'exclama t-il en se dégageant.

Celui ci n'écoutait pas, il était occupé à déplier les parchemins déchirés. Au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffrait les mots écris soigneusement à l'encre bleu marine, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de fureur. Il froissa le papier déjà froissé, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en blanchirent.

-MON RAPPORT ! Mon rapport que je cherche sans relâche, depuis trois jours ! Comment as-tu osé espèce de-

Les hurlement de Byro retentirent jusque dans le couloir. Hughes eut un léger rire.

-Spicy, pourquoi est-ce que la créature hurle sur mon double ?

-C'est Byro ? Incroyable, je pensais qu'on étranglait une vache. Intéressant.

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du palais. Les patrouilles qu'ils croisèrent à l'entrée levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant passer Sugarboy. Vu les deux hurluberlus qu'étaient Mary Hughes et celui là, ils avaient peur de voir arriver Coco...

A peine avaient-ils franchi le portail du palais qu'ils entendirent un bruit de bottes métalliques glissant sur le sol derrière eux. Bruit reconnaissable entre tous.

-Oups. lâcha Hughes.

* * *

Mary et Coco étaient pratiquement arrivées aux portes de la forteresse. La route avait été plutôt pénible, les deux Coco n'avaient cessé de jacasser, et elle ne sentait presque plus ses oreilles. Ça plus les sous terrains humides et sombres plongeant sous la ville, elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de revoir le soleil.

Elle marchait quelques pas devant les deux fillettes, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, impatiente de rentrer pour faire une sieste. Mary n'était pas aussi flemmarde que son homologue, mais parcourir toute la ville en sens inverse à pied n'était pas une expérience qu'elle tenait beaucoup à renouveler.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle vit son double accourir vers elle à une vitesse approximativement inquiétante, elle sut que son repos devrait attendre un peu.

Lorsque le bleu ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle se figea. Leurs deux paires d'yeux couleur pistache se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Elle tendit le bras, paume ouverte, comme pour essayer de l'arrêter (parce qu'elle était certaine qu'il était encore en train de préparer elle ne savait quelle connerie) Parvenu à sa hauteur, Hughes attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec lui. Une bourrasque souleva les cheveux aubergine de Mary, qui failli tomber sous le coup de la surprise, mais le suivit néanmoins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'exclama t-elle, les semelles de ses bottes dérapant sur les dalles du chemin menant au parc d'attractions.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaie désespérément de rester en vie !

La bleue jeta un regard derrière elle. Devant la porte, les deux Coco échangeaient des regards perplexes, Sugarboy esquissait quelques pas de danse, indifférent à la situation et les gardes soupiraient.

-T'es incroyable. Soupira t-elle, en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

Le sourire éblouissant que lui adressa son double était si insouciant qu'elle se sentit sourire malgré elle.

_Bordel, ce gars pouvait la faire sourire._

-Poussez vous.

Deux mains gantées écartèrent les deux sentinelles qui lui bloquaient le passage. En constatant l'identité de la soldate, ils s'empressèrent de s'écraser.

-Commandant Knightwalker ?

Sugarboy arriva en courant derrière elle, essoufflé.

-Je vais faire passer l'envie à Hughes de s'amuser dans une situation pareille. Grinca la soldate à la crinière écarlate, en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Le blond posa une main sur son épaule.

-Laisse les moi Erza. Lui demanda t-il.

Après une brève hésitation, la rousse acquiesça. Elle savait que contrairement à Hughes, le blond était capable d'avoir un minimum de sérieux.

-Ne sois pas trop gentil avec eux.

Le commandant eut un rire amer.

-Tu peux compter sur moi. Assura t-il.

-Fonce, et rattrape le avant qu'ils n'atteignent le parc.

-Compris, acquiesça t-il avant de joindre le geste à la parole et de démarrer au quart de tour, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui.

-Hey ! Cria la Earth-Coco. Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait, nous ?

-Suivons Sugarboy-kun ! proposa son homologue.

-Attendez moi! Hurla Earth-Sugarboy en accourant vers eux, brandissant sa drôle de canne.

Pitié. Soupira son homologue. Déjà qu'il allait devoir courser Hughes sur son propre terrain, il fallait qu'il se coltine la garderie.

-Dépêchez vous ! Cria t-il sans ralentir.

Les deux Coco ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ayant toutes les deux des performances sportives largement égales à celles des soldats. En revanche, l'homologue de Sugarboy se mit à souffler comme un bœuf au bout de cinquante mètres, le visage écarlate, plié en deux par un point de côté.

Mary ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_Attendez...c'était une blague ?_

Cet endroit était immense.

Elle se demandait bien comment un truc pareil pouvait bien fonctionner sans magie.

Des panneaux lumineux multicolores s'étalaient à perte de vue, suspendus aussi haut que les lampadaires, encore éteints à cette heure.

Une enseigne aux couleurs tout aussi criardes que les grands huit indiquait « E-LAND » Celle ci s'élevait si haut qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer cet endroit avant.

Des drapeaux bleus nuit portant le blason d'Edolas flottaient eu vent, et elle apercevait une grande roue, plus loin derrière les grand huit.

Plusieurs tours trouaient les nuages, brisant la monotonie bleue du ciel d'Edolas.

-Ca m'a l'air fermé, constata t-elle.

Hughes éclata de rire. Comme si il avait besoin de se conformer aux horaires de _son_ parc. Même après avoir perdu ses capacités offensives, ce parc restait sous son contrôle.

Il sortit un boitier métallique de sa poche, et pianota dessus. Les portes du parc s'ouvrirent avec un grincement.

-Baguette de commandement 2.0 ? demanda Mary.

-C'est moins fun, et ça offre beaucoup moins de possibilités, mais ça reste incroyable. déclara t-il.

La marionnettiste acquiesça.

-Et voilà mon terrain de jeux personnel. lança Hughes avec fierté lorsqu'ils eurent passé l'entrée.

La bleue ne savait plus où poser ses yeux tant les attractions étaient tape à l'œil.

-Allez, dépêche toi, sinon je te laisse là, et tu feras diversion devant l'autre éternel stressé.

Ils bifurquèrent vers une allée menant à l'un des grands huit. L'édifice jaune citron aurait donné envie de vomir à n'importe qui rien qu'en suivant des yeux les innombrables spirales et descentes vertigineuses qui le composaient.

N'importe qui n'étant pas incroyable, s'entend.

Hughes l'observait, adossé à l'un des wagons, attendant probablement une réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Lança t-elle, téméraire.

Le bleu lui ouvrit la portière, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Mary se hissa a l'intérieur du wagon et referma la porte dans la figure de son homologue.

Celui ci fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Je suis sûre que tu va me péter les tympans, monte derrière.

-Jamais de la vie ! Personne d'autre que moi en montera devant moi sur ce grand huit ! protesta il, en croisant les bras.

-Hm, techniquement, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre que toi. discuta t-elle.

Un sourire élargit ses lèvres de Mary. Elle l'avait eu.

-Non, déclara Hughes, catégorique.

-C'est pas ton ami à la coiffure ringarde que j'entends là-bas ? questionna t-elle en s'étirant.

-Et merde ! Rien a faire, ouvre cette porte !

-Non.

Le bleu poussa un long soupir agacé. Elle allait le lui payer.

Une voix furibonde parvint aux oreilles du commandant. Oh-Oh, Sugarboy et la joyeuse troupe d'Earthland. Ca allait être marrant. Enfin, s'il parvenait à rester en vie assez longtemps, s'entend.

Il entreprit d'escalader la porte du wagon pour s'introduire à l'intérieur. Mary Hughes le regarda faire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce type était bien trop obstiné.

Tiens tiens, la télécommande de Hughes dépassait de sa poche.

La bleue tendit le bras et s'en saisit.

-Rends la moi ! hurla Hughes. Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir !

Mary Hughes examina l'objet. Semblable à une manette de jeu, il n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué à manier. Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est parti ! Tu ferais mieux de descendre de là.

-Rends moi ma télécommande espèce de cinglée !

-Non.

Les deux homologues s'affrontèrent du regard. La marionnettiste haussa les épaules et appuya sur l'une des commandes.

L'engin s'ébranla et démarra sa course sur les rails couleur citron dans de joyeux bruits métalliques.

-Mary Hughes, arrête ce truc tout de suite ! hurla le commandant, toujours accroché à la portière.

-C'est pas très prudent tout ça, commandant. le nargua Mary Hughes.

Hughes se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à la rampe de sécurité. Cette cinglée allait finir par le tuer !

Le wagon montait lentement la longue pente qui démarrait le circuit. Hughes sentit son estomac se serrer. Il n'avait jamais fait ce circuit sans être parfaitement assis dans son siège. Et pour l'avoir fait un million de fois, il savait qu'il allait déguster.

Il jeta un oeil au sol qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Bordel. Bordel, bordel, bordel.

-Tiens, c'est Coco et Coco, et Sugarboy et Sugarboy ! remarqua la bleue en leur faisant des signes de la main.

Sugarboy plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que Hughes fichait agrippé à la porte du wagon ?

-Un jour il va me rendre chèvre, soupira t-il en regardant l'engin arriver au sommet de sa courbe.

-Spicy ! C'est Mary Hughes ! cria son homologue en répondant aux signes de la bleue.

-Ne l'encourage pas ! s'exclama Sugarboy, excédé.

Mary Hughes poussa un formidable "Yihaa !" lorsqu'ils filèrent à toute allure sur les rails, tandis que son homologue tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas lâcher la rambarde.

Tandis que les innombrables spirales les faisaient basculer la tête en arrière, que la vitesse faisait tourbillonner la chevelure mauve de Mary Hughes devant ses yeux, que Hughes hurlait et que les autres les observaient depuis l'entrée de l'attraction, la bleue était euphorique.

Elle cassait les pieds à tout le monde, sans même avoir besoin d'être méprisante.

De plus, elle manipulait Hughes sur son propre terrain, sans même avoir recours à sa magie. Quoi de plus jubilatoire pour une marionnettiste ?

Elle était capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi, et ça la rendait plus euphorique que jamais.

Tout ce que son homologue était capable de penser à cet instant était quelque chose qui sonnait comme "Jeneveuxpasmourirjeneveuxpasmourirjeneveuxpasmour irjeneveuxpasmourir"

Lorsque le calvaire de Hughes prit fin dans un crissement métallique, il resta agrippé à son wagon, refusant de desserrer ses doigts crispés sur la rambarde, les yeux écarquillés. La bleue sauta du wagon et se réceptionna souplement sur le sol pavé, l'adrénaline électrisant toujours ses veines.

Mary Hughes éclata de rire. Même le fait de voir qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule ne suffisait pas à faire reprendre ses esprits à son double.

-Allez viens, s'esclaffa t-elle en le tirant par le col de son manteau pour le forcer à lâcher la barre métallique.

Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à atteindre la sortie de l'attraction, et elle avait encore envie de s'amuser. Son double étant de toute façon trop sonné pour lui indiquer une direction, elle s'élança au hasard sur l'un des chemins pavés.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur du parc, hésitant à chaque croisement entre un manège et un autre. Émergeant peu à peu de son apathie Hughes sourit. Les couleurs cessaient peu à peu de tourner autour de lui, et le sol avait arrêté de danser la samba sous ses pieds.

Il était tout simplement heureux de savoir que cet endroit lui plaisait autant qu'à lui.

Il savait que, -peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait frôlé la mort durant les deux derniers jours- il avait réussi a briser la carapace de mépris de son double.

-Par là, lui indiqua t-il.

L'entrée de l'attraction laissa apercevoir une piste scintillante multicolore qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Un rallye ? Il y a un rallye dans ce parc ? bégaya t-elle, incrédule.

"Ce royaume de fous jette l'argent par les fenêtres." se contenta de penser Mary.

Les deux bleus s'élancèrent vers les kart sagement alignés devant la piste. La marionnettiste s'installa dans un kart turquoise tandis que son double s'élançait derrière les rangées de karts, cherchant sa voiture fétiche.

-Là au moins, tu risques pas de nous faire une crise pour être devant au moins ? ironisa la bleue.

-Tu parles, je vais te démonter. ricana le maître du parc en entrant dans son kart violet métallisé.

-J'ai toujours ta télécommande, chéri. railla t-elle en enfilant le casque qui se trouvait sur son siège.

-Chéri ? tiqua Hughes avec un sourire moqueur, tout en bouclant la lanière de son propre casque orange.

-Je voulais dire abruti, ma langue a fourché. répliqua t-elle en se donnant dix mille claques mentales pour avoir sorti un truc pareil.

-Ils sont là bas ! cria une voix que Hughes identifia comme étant celle de Coco.

-Pile à l'heure, commenta Mary, tout en faisant claquer ses gants sur ses mains.

Hughes démarra le moteur de son kart.

-C'est de la triche ça, remarqua Mary. On est pas censés tous partir en même temps ?

-C'est pas drôle sinon. affirma son double.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il écrasa la pédale d'accélération et fila sur la piste pailletée.

-Espèce de tricheur ! Je vais te faire la peau ! s'écria t-elle en démarrant au quart de tour.

Sugarboy se rua dans le kart le plus près de lui, d'un joli vert menthe.

-Spicy, allons y ! s'enthousiasma Earth-Sugarboy.

-Non, non, non, vous êtes de vrais dangers publics, vous les Earthlandiens, hors de question que je vous laisse conduire un de ces engins !

-Techniquement, on est en égalité numérique, le score est donc de deux contre deux.

Sugarboy poussa un profond soupir et démarra, laissant les trois autres plantés là. Il allait rattraper Hughes, lui flanquer une bonne raclée, et rentrer le livrer à Erza. Tiens, il le forcerait à rentrer au palais avec les deux pieds attachés. Ça lui apprendrait, à lui coller Byro sur le dos.

Earth-Sugarboy monta dans un kart bleu, mis son casque à l'envers, et démarra en marche arrière.

Les deux Coco montèrent dans le même kart violet, le même sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est parti !

Hughes était en tête de la course, suivi de près par Mary, qui appuyait sur tous les boutons de la télécommande pour le dépasser. Sugarboy n'était pas très loin derrière eux, la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles. Les deux Coco le suivaient, en roulant au milieu de la piste. Et enfin, Earth-Sugarboy fermait la course, des cognant dans les plots fluorescents tous les dix mètres, et roulant en zig-zag.

Cette course promettait d'être incroyablement riche en tricheries et autres incidents fort insolites.

* * *

Accoudée au balcon de la salle de garde, Erza profitait de la brise fraîche qui soulevait doucement sa chevelure de feu. Le ciel d'Edolas s'assombrissait, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Depuis la balustrade, elle apercevait les lumières du parc. Comment faisaient ils pour s'amuser, rire et se poursuivre comme des enfants dans une situation pareille ?

Elle était soucieuse. Byro lui avait appris -entre deux plaintes- que l'anima s'était encore déplacé. Le vortex ne paraissait pas s'agrandir, mais changeait de position si vite que même les cartographes du palais avaient du mal à le localiser précisément.

Erza avait peur pour son royaume. Ce royaume qu'elle avait juré de protéger, eût il fallu qu'elle y perde sa vie.

La soldate soupira. Dire qu'elle en venait à penser que la meilleure solution serait que cette bande de fêlés restent sur Edolas afin de pouvoir fermer l'anima immédiatement...

Elle soupira d'agacement. Cette cinglée de Mary était encore pire que Hughes. Bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour le bleu, aussi irresponsable, naïf et...incroyable puisse t-il être. songea t-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Lui et Sugarboy étaient des crétins. Mais ils étaient ses crétins préférés.

-Erza ?

Son demi-sourire se fana à l'entente de son nom, prononcé par la voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme être celle du jeune roi. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix cinq minutes. Elle soupira, sans même prendre la peine de masquer son exaspération.

-Votre Majesté, lâcha t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait un minimum respectueuse.

Dans son dos, le bleu eut un sourire triste. Il avança jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, et s'absorba à son tour dans la contemplation du paysage.

Les poings crispés sur la rambarde, Erza caressa l'idée de s'en aller immédiatement. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de le supporter. Elle n'était pas obligée de lui faire la conversation.

-Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. constata t-il, sa voix délicate brisant le silence tendu.

La commandante replaça une mèche écarlate derrière son oreille, avant de répondre simplement :

-Je vais aller les chercher. déclara t-elle, simplement.

-Erza. dit-il.

Il savait qu'elle cherchait un prétexte pour s'en aller, et n'entendait pas la laisser partir sans lui avoir dit deux mots.

-Je sais que tu n'approuves pas le fait que je tienne à les ramener dans leur monde, commença t-il d'une voix calme.

Évidemment qu'elle était contre. N'importe quoi pouvait tomber de ce vortex et s'abattre sur Edolas. Il lui aurait suffi de boire une gorgée d'Exball, de grimper sur Legyon avec les cinq bâtons qui étaient solidement enfermés dans une pièce secrète du palais, pour fermer cette menace en un rien de temps.

-C'est dangereux pour notre royaume. se défendit-elle en croisant les bras.

La commandante sentit le regard vert d'eau de Gerard la fixer.

-Tu aimes vraiment Edolas, n'est-ce pas Erza ? lui demanda t-il, pensif.

Erza fit volte-face, prête à répliquer, choquée qu'il ose lui poser cette question. N'avait elle pas prouvé maintes et maintes fois que tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour le royaume ?

Le roi plongea son regard vert menthe dans les prunelles brune d'Erza.

-Alors imagine que cet anima t'ai envoyée sur Earthland. Tu ne penses pas que tu remuerais ciel et terre pour rentrer chez toi ?

Erza se tut, essayant de s'imaginer loin de sa terre, loin de la forêt où elle aimait s'entraîner avec ses troupes, loin du palais, loin de ce royaume qu'elle aimait tant.

Sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, elle sut qu'elle aurait employé tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour regagner Edolas. Elle se serait battue. Elle aurait blessé, tué. Elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour rentrer chez elle.

Erza secoua la tête.

-Je vais les ramener. déclara t-elle. Ils se sont suffisamment amusés pour aujourd'hui.

Gerard esquissa un sourire. Il avait réussi à la raisonner. Et pour une quelconque raison, cela le rendait heureux.

-Erza ?

La soldate se retourna et croisa le regard vert de son souverain, dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire.

-Colle leur une incroyable raclée ?

Erza se sentit sourire, malgré elle.

-Avec grand plaisir, Votre Majesté.

* * *

Et voilàààààààà. *coche l'objectif : finir mon chapitre 4* w *regarde ce qui lui reste à écrire* ;_; Promis, j'écris vite la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)

_Aeliheart974_


End file.
